U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,830 describes a container for storing and dispensing a flowable substance, specifically a dental substance, comprising a cartridge for receiving the substance, with a dispensing nozzle in the form of a curved tube being connected to the font end of the cartridge and the rear end of the cartridge having a flange for inserting into an applicator. The flange has preferably the shape of a hexagonal prism which, as described in the above application is intended to make sure that when a cartridge is placed in the applicator, the dispensing end of the nozzle maintains its orientation with respect to the applicator. This is of significance especially when small amounts of the substance contained in the cartridge are to be precisely dispensed at confined locations, as is the case with dental substances that are to be applied directly to a location of treatment, e.g. to be filled into a tooth cavity.